marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush on Aida
The Ambush on Aida was an deceptive plan that was orchestrated by Phil Coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. colleagues, who lured Aida into the destroyed Playground so that she would try to reclaim the Darkhold, which she needed for her plans, while S.H.I.E.L.D. intended to put an end to her threat. Background Due to the rejection of her love by Leo Fitz, the former Life-Model Decoy Aida went into a killing frenzey and resolved to exact vengeance on all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. She forced them to escape from the Playground and planned to recreate the same anti-S.H.I.E.L.D. and anti-Inhumans dictatorship she had built in the Framework.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.21: The Return She intended to use the Darkhold for doing so, but the Book of Spells was lost to S.H.I.E.L.D. during the Attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. International Inquiry. Phil Coulson figured out that Aida would try to reclaim it and devised a plan to lure Aida into a trap. Despite the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents' reluctance, Coulson had the Zephyr One fly back to the Playground as it would be easier for them to fight in a place they knew.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End Attack Once they arrived at the Playground, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team split up: Phil Coulson and Melinda May would patrol the place with the Darkhold while Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons went on their own to create a Life-Model Decoy of Simmons to be used to trap Aida. Meanwhile, Quake remained on the Zephyr One to protect Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez from the Destruction of the Framework initiated earlier by Aida. Fitz and Simmons' LMD went to the servers room, where Aida teleported and threatened to kill Simmons' LMD, mistakenly taking her for the real Simmons. Fitz played along and begged Aida to spare Simmons' life, even accepting to come with Aida if she left his friends unharmed. However, Aida was keen on making him suffer for having rejected her love and stabbed Simmons' LMD. Convinced that she had murdered Fitz' great love, Aida taunted him before teleporting away. transforms into the Ghost Rider]] Aida soon found Coulson, who was working around an Inter-Dimensional Gate, and noticed that he had the Darkhold with him. She walked forward to reclaim it, stating that they could not stop her before being shot by the real Simmons from behind. Quickly recovering thanks to her powers, Aida mocked Simmons and Coulson for their pointless efforts. However, Coulson caught her arm and revealed that he had temporarily bonded with the Spirit of Vengeance, turning him into the greatest threat to Aida. and Jemma Simmons watch Aida's destruction]] Aida tried to use her powers to push back Coulson, but he withstood the assault and wrapped her with the Hellfire Chain. Hurt, Aida tried to teleport away but could not get rid of Coulson. Aida eventually teleported back to the Playground where she was completely burnt by the powers of the Spirit of Vengeance. She managed to desperately look at Fitz, who attended the scene with Simmons, before being turned into a statue of ashes that Coulson eventually scattered, putting a definitive end to their formidable enemy. Aftermath returns to Hell with the Darkhold]] As the battle was over, S.H.I.E.L.D. had no more use for the Darkhold, which was handed over to the Ghost Rider so that he would bring back the dangerous grimoire back to Hell where it belonged. With their enemy defeated and Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez finally out of the Framework, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team was finally reunited. After Leo Fitz apologized for his actions and the team forgave him, they all went to Rae's Restaurant to share a meal, expecting to be soon arrested by the authorities, though the future would turn out to be beyond what they had imagined. References Category:Events